


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #4 -- Not Usual Clothing/Dress Up

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, M/M, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, in which Ben wears leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben's persuaded to wear something other than his Jedi robes.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #4 -- Not Usual Clothing/Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm skipping around again. Also, not gonna lie, Ben Solo wearing leather would be something, it really would.

The truth about Ben is that he has a beautiful body, lovelier than he gives himself credit for. It’s not the only reason Poe desires him, but there is something frustrating, something enticing in seeing him outside his Jedi robes. Something about the robes has always been frustrating to Poe, not letting him see all of Ben’s body.

Now, standing before him, wearing all leather, it hugs his body, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.The perfection of his form is only outlined through the black leather, the contrast of his skin and eyes and hair only accentuated. The leather is a lot like a finishing touch, actually.

“You like what you see?” Ben’s voice is light, and Poe can tell how much he’s enjoying it.

“You -- you’re gorgeous.” The leather hugs Ben’s hips, outlining the luscious curves of his body. “You’re so beautiful, Ben.”

Poe himself is out of his flightsuit and in more casual clothes. Even looking over Ben’s body, he’s reminded of a swoop racer, or a soldier. Little fat on him (even that one part of his stomach seems to be compressed by the leather like a corset), just about all muscle. The hard lines of his upper stomach are outlined through the leather, as well as his chiseled chest.

He’s not ready to get Ben out of the leather yet. Right now, he wants to enjoy the view. 

“You look so gorgeous,” Poe says. “By the stars. Your body...”

“You like it? You want to touch me?” Ben steps forward, swaying his hips even as he does. A sway of his hips there, a wiggle there, and Poe’s eyes focus on the movements of his hips. Tantalizing enough under the Jedi robes, even worse in the leather.

“Please.”

Poe steps forward in that moment, reaching up towards Ben’s face. He tenderly traces along it first, along Ben’s neck, before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss is soft at first, tender, before getting more heated, Poe’s hands moving downwards to grasp Ben’s ass, two perfect handfuls in his hands. Their moans combine in that moment, they’re moaning into the other’s mouths, and Poe is eagerly rubbing against Ben’s leather-clad thigh. His erection is aching against Ben, and Ben’s monster of an erection is straining against his pants, all but perfectly outlined there. Poe helps Ben out of his pants and takes him in hand (and stars he’s so big), stroking, caressing, tugging, and Ben moans. Even the sound of him moaning is intoxicating to hear, and the sight, with Ben throwing back his head...

He looks so beautiful, Poe thinks. So breathtaking. So amazing in that moment.

Poe caresses Ben, strokes him, teases him, reveling in Ben’s moans and pleas, and finally, he’s coming, coming in spurts in Poe’s hand. Ben’s cries...Poe has a feeling that if anyone else heard them, they’d be blushing right now. Ben’s breathing evens out from shallow bursts to more even inhales and exhales, and he looks at Poe, smiling all the while.

“Now,” he says, “Let’s see what I can do for you.”

 

 

 


End file.
